05 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2822 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3037); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2823 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3038); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polska z bocznej drogi 08:35 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina koni i koników; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papirus - Pióro Bogini Sprawiedliwości 39 (The time of conflict); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Don Matteo (Don Matteo IV); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 10:50 Szansa na życie 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1093; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1277; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Defekt - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zwierzowiec 14:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 W drodze do Nobla - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Coś z niczego - odc.6 (Scrap-it !); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2824 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3039); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2825 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3040); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 45; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kapelusz pełen słońca - wspomnienie o Hance Bielickiej - [ cz.4 ]; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Podróż w czasie 134 (Gargamel's Time Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Filmowy wieczór specjalny - Colditz - część 1 (Colditz, part 1) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Stuart Orme; wyk.:Sophia Myles, Tom Hardy, Lawrence Fox, Damian Lewis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Filmowy wieczór specjalny - Colditz - część 2 (Colditz, part 2) 92'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Stuart Orme; wyk.:Sophia Myles, Tom Hardy, Lawrence Fox, Damian Lewis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika; transmisja 23:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 23:55 Po godzinach 00:50 Pociąg do kultury 01:00 Tele-Nowela 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Tam, gdzie mój dom (TAKE ME HOME:John Denver Story) 86'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Jerry London; wyk.:Chad Lowe, Kristin Davis, Gerald McRaney; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy: Cześć, malutka - telenowela odc. 398 reż. Radosław Piwowarski, Polska 1999 06:35 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom Molly - serial dla młodzieży odc. 2/13 reż. John Duigan, USA 1999 07:10 Telezakupy 07:25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zespół Voo Voo - program dla dzieci 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom Jak to działa?: Gorące koła, czyli o tarciu - serial animowany odc. 20/26 08:10 Detektyw w sutannie 2: Świątynia - serial kryminalny odc. 3/13 reż. Christopher Hibler, USA 1989 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09:05 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10:30 Pogoda 10:35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 330 reż. Piotr Wereśniak/Waldemar Szarek, Polska 2003 12:05 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze: Dietetyczna pułapka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 reż. Anthony Thomas, Wlk. Brytania 1995 12:30 Telezakupy 12:50 Święta wojna - serial komediowy reż. Marek Bielecki, Polska 2003 13:15 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wizyta w Kopydłowie - Karczma - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Lokatorzy: Szkoła życia - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Feridun Erol, Polska 2003 14:40 Nie do wiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2005 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator 3: Wszystko zależy od ciebie - serial kryminalny odc. 6/26 reż. Chuck Bowman, USA 1989 16:00 Panorama 16:20 Egzamin z życia - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2005 17:15 Sekcja 998 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 17:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Stawka większa niż życie: "Cafe Rose" - serial wojenny odc. 4/18 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 20:10 Załóż się! - program rozrywkowy 21:05 Załóż się! - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Biznes - program publicystyczny 22:20 Sport telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Cher - trasa amerykańska - koncert 23:45 PitBull - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/5 reż. Patryk Vega, Polska 2005 00:30 Manipulacja - film sensacyjny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Garner, Gina Gershon, Mary-Louise Parker, Edward Kerr USA 1998 02:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/22 reż. Alex Zakrzewski, USA/ Kanada 2003 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Echa dnia 06:55 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Podróże małe i duże 08.00 Trójka tam była 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Smaki, które podbiły świat: Afrykańskie potrawy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Bądź zdrów! 12:10 Linia brzegowa 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Karaibska podróż 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Cywilne rekordy wojskowych lotników 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Niezła jazda 15:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Smaki, które podbiły świat: Afrykańskie potrawy 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Pomysł na weekend – magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Kurier 17.50 Kronika miejska Zabrze 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Czwarta władza – program publicystyczny 19.10 Od Turynu do Pekinu – teleturniej sportowy 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności Flesz 21.47 Prognoza pogody 21.50 Aktualności 22.05 Aktualności sportowe TV Katowice 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Uwierz w dokument : „Fabryka“, „Próba mikrofonu” – film dokumentalny 23:45 Gry uliczne – film sensacyjny, Polska 1996 01:30 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:55 Kurier 02:10 Kurier sportowy 02:15 Studio pogoda 02:20 Echa dnia 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 B-Daman - serial animowany 07:55 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 08:50 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 10:45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:55 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 12:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 13:10 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Mafia - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Billy Burke, Lloyd Bridges, Christina Applegate USA 1998 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:05 Show!Time - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:55 Prognoza pogody 00:05 Nieustraszeni - reality show 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:35 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:40 Telesklep 07:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 08:20 Firma - magazyn 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier - teleturniej interaktywny 10:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 642 Polska 2003 11:20 Detektywi: Rika i Yuki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 15/23 USA 2002 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/22 reż. Maurice Hurley, Joel Surnow, USA 1995 15:00 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 82/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Na własną rękę - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny reż. John Gray, wyk. Steven Seagal, Keenen Ivory Wayans, Bob Gunton, Brian Cox USA 1986 22:15 Wioska przeklętych - horror SF reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Kirstie Alley, Linda Kozlowski, Michael Paré, Meredith Salenger, Mark Hamill, Peter Jason USA 1995 00:15 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market – program reklamowy 08:25 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:55 Kachorra to ja (99) – serial obyczajowy 09:55 Roseanne (21) – serial komediowy 10:30 Skrzydła (21) – serial komediowy 11:00 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (85) – serial kryminalny 12:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13:05 Przetrwanie – teleturniej 13:50 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14:40 Muzyczny ring – magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 15:40 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 16:10 Kachorra to ja (100) – serial obyczajowy 17:15 Roseanne (22) – serial komediowy 17:45 Skrzydła (22) – serial komediowy 18:15 Przetrwanie – teleturniej 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy 20:00 V.I.P. (4) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Modelki – reality show 22:10 Threshold – strategia przetrwania (5) – serial fantastyczny 23:10 Playboy: Girl for Girl – film erotyczny 01:25 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 02:25 Biznes wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 02:40 Prognoza pogody 02:45 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 03:20 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 07:30 Wiadomości-skrót 07:30 Pogoda 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kapelusz pełen słońca - wspomnienie o Hance Bielickiej - [ cz.1 ]; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Przedrzeźnianie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc.2 - O tym, jak się rozmnożyliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.2 Jak jsme rozmnazili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 O końcu, początku, poznaniu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 To jest temat - Adopcje na odległość; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Rozmowa o rozmowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Duże dzieci - (11); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 729* - Nagie fakty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Senat zawsze z Polonią cz. 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Hity satelity 13:35 Teatr TV - Na przełęczy; autor: Stanisław Witkiewicz 46'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Dziuk; wyk.:Joanna Banasik, Dorota Ficoń, Adrianna Jerzmanowska, Katarzyna Pietrzyk, Jaga Siemaszko, Andrzej Bienias, Krzysztof Łakomik, Krzysztof Najbor, Krzysztof Wnuk, Marek Wrona; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Na drogachi bezdrożach Afryki - Duch Sienkiewicza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domisie - Przedrzeźnianie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc.2 - O tym, jak się rozmnożyliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.2 Jak jsme rozmnazili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.20; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Zdarzyło się - 15 lat minęło. Wspólnota Polska w Libanie.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Święta wojna - Śląska sexpoczta (198); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.2 - Zielona hałda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 729* - Nagie fakty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci - (11); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka. Wieczór Jubileuszowy - Warszawo, ty moja Warszawo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.2 - Zielona hałda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 729* - Nagie fakty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Wieści Polonijne 03:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Duże dzieci - (11); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Święta wojna - Śląska sexpoczta (198); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zdarzyło się - 15 lat minęło. Wspólnota Polska w Libanie.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Bez limitu prędkości – film sensacyjny, Niemcy 2004 09:35 Lucky Luke – western, Francja/Niemcy/Hiszpania 2004 11:05 Uczta Baltazara – film sensacyjny, Polska 1954 12:50 Poirot – Niedziela na wsi – film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 2004 14:35 Płynąc pod prąd – dramat, Australia 2003 16:20 Autobus odjeżdża o 6.20 – dramat, Polska 1954 18:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 18:40 Detektyw Monk (3) 19:30 Spin City (7) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Kraina szczęścia – melodramat, USA/Norwegia 2004 23:10 Obcy wśród nas – film sensacyjny, USA 1992 01:05 Drzwi w podłodze – dramat, USA 2004 03:00 Siedem narzeczonych – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 HBO 06:30 Chłopiec okrętowy – komedia, USA 1994 07:55 Na planie 08:25 Smak Indii – komedia, USA 2003 10:20 W cieniu matki – film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 12:05 Nieznośni smarkacze – komedia, Dania 2003 13:30 Zobacz w HBO 14:05 Najpierw mnie pocałuj – komedia romantyczna, Włochy 2003 15:30 Jadłodajnia – komediodramat, Kanada 2003 17:00 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji – film animowany, USA 2003, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Brendan Fraser 18:30 Domowy front (14) 18:55 Cinema, cinema 19:20 Silver Hawk – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2004 21:00 Rzym (10, 11) 22:50 Pod presją – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 00:45 Bez ładu i składu – komedia, Meksyk 2003 02:35 Mroczna plaża – horror, Australia 2003 04:00 Cinema, cinema TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Multikino 05:55 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:03 Bilans giełdowy 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 16:20 Bilans giełdowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody, odc. 1 18:00 24 godziny, prognoza pogody, odc. 2 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, odc. 1 20:50 Raport wieczorny, prognoza pogody, odc. 2 21:00 24 godziny, prognoza pogody, odc. 1 21:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody, odc. 2 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans, prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:10 Multikino 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 03:55 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Osasuna Pampeluna - Real Madryt 10:05 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Sevilla FC - Getafe CF 12:00 Koszykówka Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn: Mecz finałowy 14:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 15:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 15:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - Manchester United 17:45 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Lens - Lille 19:40 Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Amica Wronki 22:15 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 22:30 Wstęp do meczu 22:50 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Amica Wronki 01:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 01:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn NBA 02:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Washington Wizards - Cleveland Cavaliers - play-off 04:45 Koszykówka Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn: Mecz finałowy Canal + Film 08:30 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna 10:05 Cywilizacja jaszczurów - film SF 11:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Powrót do Garden State - komedia romantyczna 14:40 Dziękuję, Zoe - komedia romantyczna 16:20 Sahara - film przygodowy 18:20 Sowizdrzał ¶więtokrzyski - film obyczajowy 20:00 Miło¶ć na ż±danie - komedia romantyczna 21:35 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller 23:20 Kraina szczę¶cia - dramat obyczajowy 01:25 Nemesis Game - thriller 02:55 Żółty szalik - dramat obyczajowy 04:00 Bestia - film sensacyjny Ale Kino! 08:00 Wytrwało¶ć - film krótkometrażowy 08:20 Cafe pod Minog± - komedia 10:00 Uciekinierzy - komedia 11:35 Gdyby żółwie mogły latać - dramat wojenny 13:20 Giganci - komediodramat 14:50 Zuzanna i chłopcy - film obyczajowy 16:25 Drobne cwaniaczki - komedia kryminalna 18:10 Szczę¶liwy traf - komediodramat 20:00 Tacy jak my - komediodramat 21:50 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny 23:45 Nóż - thriller 01:40 Kowboje - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Hawking - film biograficzny Animal Planet 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 22 07:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 201 07:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Na pomoc Roo - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 10:00 Łowca krokodyli: Biały krokodyl Caspar - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Hodowla psów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 22 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 201 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:00 Ratujmy zwierzęta! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 16:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 17:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 18:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 202 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 23 19:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Osierocone misie koala - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars" - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Koci dom - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Bomba zegarowa - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Weterynaria przyszło¶ci: Kiki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 01:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 02:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars" - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Osierocone misie koala - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 06:00 Siedem minut w niebie - film obyczajowy 07:40 Żmija w gar¶ci - film obyczajowy 09:20 Duchy - film obyczajowy 10:45 Honkytonk Man - komediodramat 12:45 Dzień delfina - film przygodowy 14:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Zemeckis - magazyn filmowy odc. 8 15:00 Perły i wieprze - komedia 16:50 Siedem minut w niebie - film obyczajowy 18:20 Żmija w gar¶ci - film obyczajowy 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Lekcja przed ¶mierci± - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia 23:30 Nie ruszaj się - dramat obyczajowy 01:30 Moje własne Idaho - dramat psychologiczny 03:20 Shirley Valentine - komedia 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami: Peter Jackson - magazyn filmowy odc. 25 Discovery Channel 06:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Arnhem - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Wojna w powietrzu - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzika przyroda: Życie w stadzie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Arnhem - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Wojna w powietrzu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Impresje - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Operacja Pustynna Burza - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Wielkie operacje SAS: Zniszczenie lotnisk Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Narodziny motocykla: MG - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wy¶cigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 03:00 Łowcy tajemnic: UFO z Roswell/Strefa 51 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Łowcy tajemnic: Czarownica Bella/Anne Boleyn - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ucieczka z Alcatraz - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomo¶ci poranne - program informacyjny 10:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny 15:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Estoril (Portugalia) - ćwierćfinał 17:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - ćwierćfinał 19:00 Sport motocyklowy Masters of Endurance - 24-godzinny wy¶cig w Le Mans 19:30 Euroleague Basketball Show - magazyn koszykarski 19:55 Wiadomo¶ci: News flash 20:00 Surfing 20:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - ćwierćfinał 21:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 22:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 23:00 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 23:15 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 00:15 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 01:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny Hallmark Channel 06:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjan± - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Powrót na pole walki - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Bezkresne ¶wiaty Herberta George'a Wellsa - film fantasy odc. 3-ost. 11:15 Moondance - komedia 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 14:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjan± - dramat obyczajowy 15:45 Powrót na pole walki - dramat obyczajowy 17:30 Bezkresne ¶wiaty Herberta George'a Wellsa - film fantasy odc. 3-ost. 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 20:15 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 21:15 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/3 23:00 Władza i piękno - dramat obyczajowy 00:45 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny 02:30 Władza i piękno - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny HBO 2 06:30 Manchester United - komedia romantyczna 07:55 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny 09:30 Fakir z Bilbao - film przygodowy 10:55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Żadnych łez - dramat obyczajowy 13:10 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat 14:55 Chłopięca przyjaĽń - film familijny 16:25 Spiderman 2 - film sensacyjny 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 5 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 6 20:00 21 gramów - dramat obyczajowy 22:05 Adaptacja - komediodramat 00:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 141 00:30 Przegrane życie - dramat obyczajowy 02:15 Wesele - komediodramat 04:00 Spiderman 2 - film sensacyjny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzuj±ce teledyski 11:00 MTV Goal - MTV o piłce nożnej 11:30 Barrio 19 - kultura ulicy 12:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 13:00 My Own - show randkowe 14:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 14:30 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 16:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 True Life: Z plecakiem po Europie - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymało¶ci emocjonalnej 21:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Wild Boyz - z kamer± w¶ród zwierz±t 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymało¶ci emocjonalnej 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Mikrogladiatorzy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Złamanie kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 10:00 Kulisy 11 wrze¶nia: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny 12:00 We wnętrzu Britannica - film dokumentalny 13:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Mikrogladiatorzy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Złamanie kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 15:00 Kulisy 11 wrze¶nia: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Niebezpieczne gawry - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Walki wielkich kotów - film dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Ucho przyszło¶ci - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: PowódĽ w Boscastle - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Mikrogladiatorzy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 We wnętrzu Britannica - film dokumentalny 21:00 Epidemie: Ebola - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mafia: Wielka zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Epidemie: Ebola - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Ucho przyszło¶ci - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: PowódĽ w Boscastle - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: AH-1 Cobra - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: ¦wiat Punanów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: B-47 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/14 09:05 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Pocz±tki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 10:00 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Życie pod lodem - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 10:55 Zaginieni na morzu - film dokumentalny 11:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Boeing 777 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/14 12:05 Legendarne samoloty 2: Westland Lynx - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/14 13:00 Wietnamska viagra - film dokumentalny 13:15 Morskie legendy: Tika Pana Pana - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 13:45 Na krawędzi. Sprawa Eunice Baker - film dokumentalny 14:45 Festiwal walki - film dokumentalny 14:55 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 15:50 Lodowy hotel - film dokumentalny 16:00 Moje miasto: Londyn, Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/31 17:05 Stulecie: Głos ludu - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 18:00 Morskie legendy: Człowiek, który rozmawia z rekinami - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 18:30 Stulecie: Skandal - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 19:25 Nakarmić rekina - film dokumentalny 19:45 TGV - Poci±g Dużych Prędko¶ci - film dokumentalny 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Ogród leniwców - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 20:45 Zarkawi. Terroryzm po 11 wrze¶nia - film dokumentalny 22:15 Komiks według Crumba - film dokumentalny 00:20 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/31 00:50 Zielona Brygada: Las nie tylko dla rakiet - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/12 01:20 Setka moich dzieci - film dokumentalny 02:30 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/31 03:00 ¦mierć w imię honoru - film dokumentalny Reality TV 06:00 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Policja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 17:00 ¦mierciono¶ne owady 2 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 ¦mierciono¶ne gady 2 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 20:30 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Nadludzkie zdolno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 ¦mierciono¶ne owady 2 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 ¦mierciono¶ne gady 2 - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Nadludzkie zdolno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 03:20 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szalej±ce żywioły - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Coma - thriller 22:55 Wzór - thriller 00:50 Najwyższa stawka - dramat obyczajowy TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 13:25 Yesterday - film obyczajowy 15:00 Jazzman z gułagu - film dokumentalny 16:05 To musisz być ty - film muzyczny 16:40 Gra zespół Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego - koncert 17:05 Daleko od okna - dramat społeczny 19:10 Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa - film muzyczny 19:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Ładny dzień - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 20:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Pornografia - film obyczajowy 22:55 Cowboy Bebop: Umysłowe marzenie - serial animowany odc. 23/26 23:20 Strefa alternatywna: Antytelewizja - magazyn 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Magazyn Komix odc. 9 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Kobieta lekark± domow± - film krótkometrażowy 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Poza kontrol± - koncert 01:00 Kino nocne Nina - film obyczajowy TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 06:55 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 07:25 Ksi±żki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Kontr-o-wersje - program publicystyczny 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 08:40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Go¶ć dnia - wywiad 09:00 Smaki, które podbiły ¶wiat: Historia małej czarnej - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:40 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 09:45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11:15 Go¶ć dnia - wywiad 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 B±dĽ zdrów! - magazyn medyczny 12:10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:35 Gin±ce cywilizacje: Karaibska podróż - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/26 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Inżynierowie też lotnicy - magazyn odc. 2 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 15:00 Wierzę, w±tpię, szukam - program religijny 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Smaki, które podbiły ¶wiat: Historia małej czarnej - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Wroński beat - program muzyczny 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:30 Qultura - magazyn kulturalny 19:00 W wielkim mie¶cie - magazyn kulturalny 19:20 Kulturalny wywiad - wywiady z ludĽmi ze ¶wiata kultury 19:30 Wroński beat - program muzyczny 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Uwierz w dokument: Fabryka - film dokumentalny 23:15 Uwierz w dokument: Próba mikrofonu - film dokumentalny 23:45 Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny 01:30 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 01:55 Kurier - program informacyjny 02:10 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 02:15 Studio pogoda 02:20 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Rap fura 15:00 In & Out - wiadomo¶ci ze ¶wiata show-biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show-biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku